


The Brilliant Comet of 1812

by ZJpotter



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZJpotter/pseuds/ZJpotter
Summary: "Are you frightened?"Natasha stopped to look up at the sky, “Oh who could be frightened on a night like this? It is beautiful. There is nothing more beautiful.”Sonya looked over at Natasha. Natasha whose cheeks were flushed from the cold. Natasha who was smiling wide with tears in her eyes. Natasha who looked more at ease than she’d been in a while. Natasha whose hope outshined the comet’s light.





	The Brilliant Comet of 1812

Sonya peered around the corner. There curled up on the couch was Natasha. Sonya wasn’t surprised if the girl was still asleep. Natasha was sleep most of the time now. She’d sleep and during her waking hours she might wander around the house for a bit. Then she’d retreat back to her room and perhaps sleep some more. Sonya didn’t really know what she did behind closed doors.

On the days Natasha wandered, Sonya would watch her carefully. She’d watch as Natasha kept her eyes low to the ground and placed her hand on the wall so she wouldn’t stumble. She would rarely speak and if she did it was quiet and mostly to herself. The name Anatole never went passed her lips anymore. Sonya was glad for that. They wouldn’t have to explain that Anatole had left and that she might never see her again.  
He was to blame for Natasha and all the mess that they had to clean up. That was what Sonya told herself. 

Sonya peeled herself away from the wall and walked across the floor to sit on the unoccupied seat on the couch. Natasha did not acknowledge her presence. Sonya moved closer. Natasha didn’t even flinch. There was a sliver of a smile on her face. She was so still.

On the floor just beneath where Natasha’s head rested, were folded up pieces of paper. Sonya hesitated for a moment. The last time she read one of Natasha’s letters, they had gotten into a fight that ended in sobs and hate. Yet if she was to protect her cousin….

Sonya picked them up. Letters. Letters addressed to Natasha Rostova……from Andrey Bolkonsky.

“Pierre……Pierre gave those to me,” said a soft voice.

Sonya looked away from the letters. Natasha hadn’t moved, but she had said those words.

Sonya recalled that Pierre had visited earlier. She had kept herself away from the two of them hoping that whatever it was that they would discuss would help Natasha somehow.

“Oh?” Sonya asked.

Natasha nodded, “I asked him to tell Andrey to-to forgive me.”

“Will he tell him?”  
Natasha nodded again, brows furrowing in thought. It was a moment of silence before she spoke up again.

“If I were not myself but the brightest, handsomest, best man on earth, and if I were free—I would get down on my knees this minute and ask you for your hand and for your love.”

Sonya looked at her in slight confusion. It was not Natasha’s own words and it didn’t sound like anything Anatole or Andrey might say.

“He said that to me,” Natasha’s small smile grew.

Oh. OH. Sonya’s mind wrapped around the words. The words that Pierre Bezukhov of all people had spoken. Pierre was a good man, a little sad and a little stout, but a good man nonetheless. If he said it then Sonya wouldn’t doubt that he wasn’t being truthful.

Natasha sat up, tears shining in her eyes. She was not sad. Not even close.

“It can’t really be over,” she said, “Not truly. For if one can say that……”

Sonya searched her face. Natasha’s eyes were not downcast; she sat up a bit straighter. Her eyes though tearful were brighter than they had been. They were hopeful. Natasha was hopeful.

“No, all is not over,” Sonya agreed.

Natasha, seemingly satisfied with that answer, reached down and gave Sonya’s hand a light squeeze. Sonya squeezed back.

Natasha took her gaze away, “What is that Sonya?”

Natasha slipped away from her, slowly moving over to the window. Curious, Sonya followed her.

She looked out the window. The world was just the same as she had seen earlier. Snow covered and cold. That was all it seemed to be. The streets were covered in horse tracks and boot prints hiding the dirtiness. The black roofs of the houses were covered with snow, sparkling, white snow that looked pretty against the darkened sky.

The sky.

It was blue in a way that seemed black. Like the depths of the ocean, mysterious and vast. The sky was speckled with stars that lit up the sky like jewels in a dress. (Sonya recalled that Natasha had once said the sky looked like soup. Sonya never thought it was fitting.

Then there was something new. Bright and flashing and beautiful. It wasn’t a star. It wasn’t the sun for that did not show itself at nighttime. It was a comet.

Sonya had never seen one before.

“What is it Sonya?” Natasha asked in breathless wonder.

“A comet.”

“I-I want to go outside,” Natasha said, “Please.”

Sonya thought it over. Natasha wasn’t supposed to be outside in the cold for long during her recovery. Except, Natasha looked so happy. Maybe they could go for just a quick moment.

Sonya nodded and helped Natasha put on her coat. As they moved silently throughout the house Sonya hoped Marya would not come and find them. She didn’t. They stepped out onto the snow.

Natasha let out a little laugh and slowly bent down to place a hand on the snow. She tossed some in the air and watched it fall down. She was giggling and laughing in a way Sonya had not heard in a while.

“Some say, the comet is supposed to bring horrors at the end of the world,” Sonya said, “Are you frightened?”

Natasha stopped to look up at the sky, “Oh who could be frightened on a night like this? It is beautiful. There is nothing more beautiful.”

Sonya looked over at Natasha. Natasha whose cheeks were flushed from the cold. Natasha who was smiling wide with tears in her eyes. Natasha who looked more at ease than she’d been in a while. Natasha whose hope outshined the comet’s light.

“Sonya.”

“Hm?”

Natasha said, “I’m awfully tired, I’m going to head to bed now. Will you come?”

Sonya looked back up at the comet streaking across the sky. She smiled and took Natasha’s hand.

“Yes, of course.” 

No, it couldn’t possibly be over now. Not when hope bloomed in Natasha’s heart. Not when Sonya understood that whatever would come next would not be terrible. Not when the brilliant comet streaked across the Moscow sky. Everything would be okay. Tomorrow would be a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! It's part of a series (my personal tribute to the show) so there'll be more up soon. At some point.


End file.
